


fanart: mek/boss doodles

by gryzdolnik



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, M/M, Silly boys being silly, Sorry Not Sorry, attempts at being funny, best (boy)friends forever, mek blushes a lot, warning! same face syndrome ahead, what even is anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/pseuds/gryzdolnik
Summary: some silly doodles because i love these two characters so much.seriously, i don't really care about anyone else in this drama...(except TingTing. and Frong. and Thara. and... okay, I lied. sorry.)
Relationships: Mek/Boss
Comments: 28
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor baby Mek has it rough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, these are ugly as hell (still trying to learn how to draw them) but I just couldn't resist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the exams results are out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel so embarrassed about posting these things holy shhht xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more doodles  
> ... there are worse ways to spend your Sunday than drawing fictional characters doing nothing... right?  
> right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason I just love the idea of couples wearing matching hoodies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fair warning. I'm slowly working through my list of things I want to draw for this fandom.   
> It's a LONG list, so.


End file.
